shinobidofandomcom-20200214-history
Kihan
Kihan (季判 Kihan) is the enigmatic Head Priestess of the Amurita Faith introduced in Revenge of Zen, replacing Sadame. She leads the Amurita Sect in a campaign of conquest and revenge against Ichijo, who she accusses of ordering the death of Sadame, and against Kazama who she sees as a vulgar adversary. To fulfill her ends, she tries to convince Zen to join her side, though she also has more emotional motivations towards the ninja... As all lords, she can be a formidable opponent if confronted directly. History "Nobuteru Ichijo killed Lady Sadame! He must pay for this in blood!" - Kihan to a congregation of followers Compared to her predecessor, even less is known of Kihan's past. Apparently, she used to be one of Sadame's most trusted followers and one of the chief figures of the sect. Thus, after Sadame's supposed assassination by orders from Ichijo she becomes the next High Priestess of Amurita and leader of the sect. With Sadame's "death" as their motivation, she drives the Amurita Faith into war once again. Though their motivation is not only that of vengeance, but also that of becoming the chief religion of Utakata. Midway through the story she along with the other two daimyo of Utakata are tricked by Shu. He offers the supposed aid of the House of Hojo in her crusade, and the promise of turning Sotairo into the main temple of worship of Utakata. Depending on the player's actions, she may either live and conquer Utakata or die by Zen's hand for her possession of a Tenma Mirror. Kihan's New Journey This ending is obtained if the player completes the game by siding with the Amurita Faith. The sect celebrates their victory. Kihan leads a speech before her followers, declaring their joy at avenging Sadame's murder. Suddenly, Kihan begs her god for forgiveness over her future actions and to the surprise of her followers declares her maddening love for the ninja Zen. She says she cannot live without him and has no choice but to chase him. Her followers try to stop her but fail to do so, to their despair. Personality Some of Sadame's traits are shared with Kihan. She is selfish and vain, and prone to tantrums when things don't go her way. She doesn't seem to care much for other people, including her followers, exemplified by her being the only of the daimyo who assigns obliteration and assassination missions targeting villagers and her abandonement of her followers in her ending. Unlike Sadame, she's speaks and all the time in a dramatic, teatrical, pseudo-poetic manner. She also directs words of devotion towards her god and Sadame in almost every scene set in Sotairo. Her dramatic dialogue is also present in her arrow messages, which she also peppers with compliments towards a helpful Zen. She shows a more maniac and shortsighted side in her ending. In her infatuation for Zen, she is willing to throw away her position and responsability to chase after him, uncaring if she doesn't actually know where he dissapeared to. Trivia * Her ending echoes the Amurita ending from Way of the Ninja. Both priestess fall in love with the protagonist, but while Sadame simply becomes dissapointed at Goh's dissapearance Kihan abandons everything to look for Zen. Gallery Factions-2-jpg.jpg|Kihan delivering a speech to the Amurita followers Weapons.jpg|Character's weapon designs. Kihan's katana can be seen at the lower-left Category:Characters Category:Lords